entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawblade
Summary The Sawblade is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $52,000 to purchase and $1,000 to deploy on a mission. Sometimes, the best way to hold down a defensive point is to have more bullets than the enemy, and the Sawblade takes this role seriously. With a hundred-round magazine on tap, operatives can throw precision out the window in favor of endless bullet rain and the stopping power of an AR. The Sawblade shares the same ammunition as the F57, and it is the weapon of choice for Steel Cove Shredders. Overview The Sawblade is the perfect weapon to use when the mission calls for excessive force. When large groups of SWAT close in on the bank or enemy operatives are attempting to make their entry, ten seconds of endless fire from this LMG will kill anyone foolish to step inside or encourage them to find a less dangerous entrance. The insane magazine capacity of this weapon isn't something to mess around with, especially since each round carries the same power as an assault rifle. With high capacity comes a high amount of drawbacks, however, and the Sawblade's issue is its cost. The purchase price is incredibly steep, and regularly using it on missions will make profit unlikely. Those rich enough to purchase the weapon will be hindered by its poor mobility and handling traits, namely the slow walkspeed and very high reloading time once the magazine runs dry. Once the weaknesses of the Sawblade are addressed with the ideal perk setup, it becomes a very fun weapon to bring along on loud missions, as the overwhelming power will put a stop to even the thickest of SWAT forces. Once you've spent enough time in the world of heists and assaults, you'll learn there are very few things that can stand up to a gun with a hundred-round magazine. Pros * Very high amount of ammo + reserve. * Is compatible with the F57's 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, making refills a breeze since enemy units use the F57 quite often. * Moderate range, spread, recoil, and fire rate. Cons * Very high deployment cost. * Slows down operatives greatly. Coupled with the Aegis armor, it makes walk speed a pulp. This won't be as much of a problem if the player is an engineer and has Heavy Weapons Mastery. * Very slow reload time; possibly slowest of all weapons, only challenged by the Thumper. * Most expensive purchase cost; having a price tag 1.8 times bigger than the Thumper. * Impossible to conceal. * Cannot be attached with a laser, thus making hip fire less accurate. Recommended Perks The first thing that needs to be addressed is the Sawblade's movement speed, as moving slowly can be a serious problem when reaching objectives or evading enemy fire. Getting Heavy Weapons Mastery will halve the walkspeed penalty of the LMG, making it easier to get around. The incredibly slow reload of the Sawblade is another problem that can be addressed with Quick Swap, speeding up the reload speed of the weapon. Without this, you will be extremely vulnerable to enemy fire when you inevitably run out of ammo. Attachments The Sawblade really isn't in need of attachments, but better accuracy and better ways to improve the weapon's spread over range will make unloading on enemies more satisfying. Just be wary of the iron sights blocking your gun's view. Sight * Iron Sights - A circular rear and front sight used by the Sawblade. May or may not make hitting targets easier. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. Grip * Folding Grip - A lightweight grip which helps with precision. It can be folded when no longer in use, confirming with the weapon and causing no issues with concealment. * Ergo Grip (+2) - An ergonomic grip designed to fit the shooter's hands for maximum control and precision. Unfortunately, it sticks out quite a bit compared to other grips. * Angled Grip (+1) - A triangular grip which provides a more natural way to hold the weapon. * Stubby Grip (+1) - A shortened vertical fore grip which grants better control over the weapon. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 100 to 150. * While crawling and using this, the Sawblade's normal sights show the entire spread of the gun, which is the reason why some people lay down while using the Sawblade. ** Even so with the Sawblade features unusually good hip fire accuracy even without any grips. * The Sawblade is based off the M249 SAW, while having similar functionality to the Ultimax 100. ** With an Ergo Grip attached, it looks strikingly similar to the the Mark 5 variant since it was given Picatinny Rails and can accept any STANAG-Type magazines. Such as the Beta C Magazine which the Sawblade always uses. * The Sawblade's name will shorten to SAWBLD or SAW while in the player's inventory. * It is the most expensive weapon in the game. * This was the first Heavy Weapon added to the game. * Ryan Ross has a golden version of the Sawblade in his secret room, but it cannot be obtained by players. If a player tries to interact with it, it will display its name "Goldsaw" and a description stating "You can't lift this". ** The button to open the hidden room still exists however it was only able to be used during day 3 of the Entry Point Anniversary event. * The Sawblade has a bipod that is automatically used while the player is prone, decreasing weapon spread. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20190330 132713413.png|The Sawblade's Iron Sights. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons